


Our Castle

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [22]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Lizzie and Darling discuss the future.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Lizzie Hearts
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Kudos: 4





	Our Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 22 - Castle

“Hey, Lizzie? Do you own a castle in Wonderland?” Darling asked, laying on her back next to the other girl. Lizzie had been working on her rose garden when Darling had come up and asked her to take a break, and the two were now lying down in the hot sun on the grass (something Darling had really pleaded for them to do-- Lizzie wasn’t much for getting dirty).

“A castle? I suppose it’s something of the sort. It is large and we have a large garden, but we don’t have any servants and it’s quite wonky in there. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, I just…” Darling took a deep breath before unloading her burden. “In the future, when we live together. I feel a little uncomfortable with living in a castle and being a queen. I wanted to know what things are like for you: I don’t want to stay in Ever After.”

“Oh, Darling.” Lizzie poked the other girl so that she rolled over to face her. “In Wonderland you can be anything you want. You don’t have to be a queen and we don’t even have to live where my mother lived if you don’t want to.”

“Really?” Darling knew Wonderland was different, but she didn’t know how different. “And you’d be okay with that?”

“Of course. Though I do require a large rose garden wherever we go. I can be queen from even a small cottage if you’d like.” 

Overcome, Darling leaned over and gave Lizzie a big kiss, which made the girl flush red.

“We’ll have to choose a name for you though,” Lizzie continued, once she’d regained her composure. Something like… the blue knight?”

“I like that idea,” Darling said, smiling at the other girl. She’d really gotten so lucky to have Lizzie by her side.


End file.
